


Part of the Plan

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Canon character death off stage, HYDRA Husbands, Jack loves Brock, Jealous Jack Rollins, M/M, Oral Sex, Things are not what they seem, Threesome - M/M/M, mild superhero violence, not quite a HYDRA trash party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: For Rumlow and Rollins, everything is part of the plan, everything but falling in love.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	Part of the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> And now Jack Rollins has moved into my brain.

Jack Rollins had no idea why he was fucking jealous. Did he even have a right to be? Sure, he and Brock had become close. Why wouldn’t they? They had no family and their work consumed them, for the most part. HYDRA was demanding and left little time for anything or anyone else in their lives. They had actually found time for a little more than work the last six months or so, but even that was something they did without ever speaking of it. 

But he _was_ jealous. 

Rumlow was tripping over his dick every time Rogers was within sight. 

He’d gone to ask Rumlow a question the other day and saw him huddled with Rogers over a tablet. Maybe they were talking about a mission. Okay, probably they were talking about a mission, but Brock had that look that Jack remembered from before their first – what? Fuck? Tumble? He wasn’t even sure what to call it. 

They never hung out together without the whole team, or some part of the team. They did the other thing in locked closets, bathrooms, alleys, never in a house or, god forbid, even a bed. They did it dirty and fast, rough, too, if he had his way. He liked it without sentimentality or tenderness. 

Except for the damned kisses. 

He’d hated kissing until fucking Rumlow fucking kissed him the second time they’d gotten together. It was in the back of a Quinjet with just a curtain between them and the rest of the team. He had Brock up on one of the weapons cabinets in the back of the plane. When he’d sunk all the way into him, he’d leaned close and Rumlow had kissed him. Forced that slippery tongue between his lips and fucked his mouth with his tongue until Jack had shot his wad right into Rumlow’s tight little ass. 

All his kisses weren’t that forceful and he had a whole catalog of kisses, all designed to drive Jack mad. God knows, neither of them had far to go on that score most days. He’d never cared overmuch for kissing. It was a thing that women did and women liked. Men just needed the damned release. Until Rumlow’s kisses showed him otherwise. 

So why was he upset at Rumlow’s flirting with Rogers? 

They were just fuckbuddies, right? 

Right. 

*

Brock Rumlow was having thoughts, too. 

He knew who and what Rogers was. He knew his mission – turn him or get rid of him. That didn’t stop him from admiring the big guy. What was not to like? Steve was handsome, nice and strong as an ox. Rumlow liked lots of things about him. Hell, he even liked the way his sweat smelled when they sparred now and again. 

Jack didn’t seem too enthralled with Rogers, though. 

Not that it mattered. 

He wanted Rogers. 

There. 

It was that simple. 

He wanted those righteous arms around him, that all-American dick in his mouth – or his ass. He wondered if Rogers was as vanilla as his hair and his awful taste in clothing. He was pretty sure it wouldn’t matter. He could cure that, given enough time. 

Well, no time to worry about any of it now. They had a job to do. 

*

The STRIKE team was sent to round up some more Chitauri tech. How much of the stuff was there out there? Steve Rogers wondered this every single time they got sent out to find more. There had been quite a lot of debris in New York and apparently someone stole a lot of it rather than allowing it to be hauled away, stole it and sold it.

Where the hell did it go once they carried it all back to SHIELD? He decided not to poke at that pile of shit today. SHIELD had more secrets than anyone knew, even Fury, he expected. 

“Ready?” Rumlow asked. They were suited up and had their assignments. 

“Always,” Steve answered. 

“I’ll bet.” Rumlow couldn’t keep the innuendo out of his voice. If Steve noticed it, he ignored it. 

They did their work and made short work of it, at that. They grabbed the tech and a couple of guards who probably had no idea what they were guarding and that was that.

“Rogers, wanna grab a beer with the rest of us?” Rumlow asked Steve just before their debriefing when they landed. 

“Sure. Not got much else going on. Paperwork, but it’ll wait ‘til tomorrow. What are they gonna do if it’s late? Freeze me?” Steve smiled and agreed to go. 

The debriefing was as fast as the mission had been. Who, what, where, and done. 

Steve was about to undress and shower when he heard someone else in the locker room. He moved as quietly as he could toward the shower at the end of the room. 

“God yes, Jack!” Rumlow was moaning. He could see their outline through the white shower curtain. Jack Rollins and Brock Rumlow! Jack was behind Rumlow and it didn’t take a genius to figure out what they were doing. 

“Mine!” Rollins crowed. “You’re mine.”

Steve wasn’t made of stone and men having sex was not something he was squeamish about. Hell, he’d had sex with as many men as he had women. Not that there were lots – Peggy and Bucky. His heart beat a little faster as he listened to them. He hadn’t even kissed anyone in a long, long time, not since before the ice. 

He wasn’t stupid, though, and he’d picked up on all of Rumlow’s little flirtations. He’d also seen Rollins staring daggers through him. So those two were a thing, evidently. And Rollins didn’t want to share. He’d keep that in mind. He had no intentions of getting in the middle of something. 

He quietly left the locker room and headed home. He could shower quickly and still hit the bar with the team. Maybe he’d take care of himself in the shower, too. 

*

The bar was loud, music playing, televisions blaring sports, and people talking. The STRIKE team was sitting at a table back in the corner. Rumlow saw Steve come in and nodded to him. There was an empty seat beside him. Rollins sat on the other side. 

“Welcome, Cap. What’ll ya have?” Rumlow said. 

“Anything dark,” he said. He actually preferred whiskey to beer or wine, but the rest of the team was drinking beer, so beer it was. There were days that he wished he could get drunk again. Lots of them. 

The waitress took their order and was gone, returning soon with a tray filled with refills for many of the men and Steve’s dark beer. 

“So what do you usually do after a mission?” Rumlow asked. 

“Fury’s damned paperwork,” he answered. “You.”

“I like to work out. Rollins joins me sometimes.” Rumlow grinned and cut his eyes toward Rollins.

*

Rollins watched Brock flirt shamelessly with Steve all night. He wondered if he’d go home with him. The image of the two of them flashed through his mind. He might not want to share Rumlow, but thinking about them was a little arousing. 

Well, if that’s what Rumlow wanted… 

He didn’t care. 

But he did. 

“Come on, Jack. We’re gonna catch the baseball game at my place,” Rumlow said to him as he and Rogers stood. 

He hadn’t been listening. We? 

He saw that included him and Rogers. Well, why not? He could warn Rogers off, maybe. Or scare him off, though Rogers didn’t seem all that easy to spook. 

*

Rumlow’s apartment was fairly small, but in a good neighborhood. Steve didn’t know what he expected. It was a two-bedroom apartment and Rumlow had exercise equipment in one of those bedrooms. There must have been several thousand dollars’ worth of stuff there. The rest of the apartment was pretty simple. White walls, dark colors, greens blues, blacks. There was a big black leather sofa with a sleek black glass coffee table in front of it. A huge television hung on the opposite wall. 

“I like these big televisions, makes it more like being there.” Steve said.

Rumlow grinned. “That’s the idea.” 

They all sat on the sofa - Steve in the middle. 

“Want a beer?” Rumlow asked. “Something a little stronger?” 

“Beer’s fine,” Steve said. Brock grabbed a beer for each of them and came back to sit down. 

The baseball game was in the third inning when they turned on the television. Brock was knocking back beer at a pretty good clip and so was Jack. Steve wondered what they’d be doing if he weren’t there. Maybe he should leave them to it. 

“You know, I need to get up early so I’d better get on home,” he said, making to stand. 

“The game’s not over,” Brock said. 

Steve shrugged. “Got an early day. See you both tomorrow.” 

He let himself out. 

*

This was the first time Jack had been to Rumlow’s apartment, too. 

“I told you I heard someone in the locker room,” he said to Brock as soon as Steve was gone. 

“He’s not going to say anything.” Rumlow put his hand on Jack’s knee, squeezing gently. “Want to stay?”

Jack was surprised. Usually, they just went at one another, not much talking. “Uh, sure.” 

Rumlow’s hand moved up farther, touching him through his trousers. Rollins cock hardened though he pretended to ignore it. Playing it cool went out the window when Rumlow ran his tongue over the scar beneath his mouth. He’d punch the bastard’s lights out if he ever mentioned it otherwise, but when they fucked, Rumlow was endlessly fascinated with his scars, kissing and licking them and both made him crazy. 

Hell, everything about Rumlow made him crazy. He’d never in ten lifetimes tell him that, but he was comfortable with Brock. Brock never made comments about his scar or the way the corner of his mouth didn’t quite work right. He seemed to take those things in stride instead. He seemed to like Jack fine just like he was. 

“You got a bed?” Rollins asked.

Rumlow laughed. “What kind of question is that?” 

“Well, I’ve never been here and we certainly ain’t fucked in a bed before. I thought…” he let his sentence trail off, suddenly not quite as sure of himself as he’d been. 

Rumlow grinned. “Not a bad idea. Come on. I’ll show you.” 

Rumlow stood and actually reached to pull him up, dropping his hand and heading toward the bedroom once Jack was on his feet. There was a little part of Rollins that hadn’t minded Brock taking his hand. 

Once in the bedroom, they’d stripped and lay down facing one another. 

“This is weird,” Rumlow said. “I don’t think I’ve ever fucked here before.” 

Rollins grinned at him and pulled him close. He wanted some of those damned kisses that Brock was so fond of sharing. And a whole lot more. He got it all. 

*

“What’s with those two?” Natasha asked Steve as they left out on another mission. 

“What do you mean?” Steve asked her, deciding to play dumb. 

She laughed. “Even you’re not that naïve. I think Rumlow and his guard dog are fuckbuddies.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.” 

“Liar. You watch Rumlow a lot. You’ve noticed.”

“I have. I – I saw them in the shower last week.” 

“Oh?” Interest flared in Natasha’s eyes. “What were they doing?”

“You have to ask? They weren’t knitting.”

She grinned. “Have you noticed that Rumlow has taken an interest in you?” 

“Yeah. Not sure what to make of that.” 

She laughed. “You might dress like someone’s grandpa, but you aren’t a bad looking guy, Steve. Are you interested?”

Steve blushed. 

“Oh god! You are! Well, you’d better get interested in Rollins, too, because I think they come as a pair.” 

That thought had not really crossed his mind, but it did now. It was not an unpleasant thought, but then maybe he just needed to get laid, period. His hand was fine but not like being with another person.

*

Another mission, another night at the bar with Rumlow and Rollins. 

Rollins was really knocking them back. He’d graduated from beer to boiler makers, but he didn’t seem any less sober than normal. Steve drank quite a few beers himself, but the serum never even let him get a buzz. 

When it came time to go home, Rollins elbowed Brock as they all slid their chairs back and started to get up to settle the bill and leave. “Ask him. You know you want to.” 

Rumlow seemed genuinely puzzled for a moment. 

“Rogers. Ask him,” Rollins prompted. 

Rumlow still seemed a little puzzled. Steve realized that he was drunk. 

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Steve said to both of them as they headed toward the door. The others were all gone, or at least out of earshot.

“Come on over to Brock’s. It’s not late. There’s always baseball,” Rollins said with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

Steve grinned. “Your buddy is drunk. Maybe just stick him in bed?”

Rollins made a sound and hauled Rumlow out the door. He turned back. “Sure you won’t join us?” 

“Next time maybe,” was all Steve could think of to say. 

*

Next time came the next week. This time Rumlow didn’t drink as much. He realized later that Jack had kept his glass filled all night. Could Jack be trying to keep him from Rogers? Was Jack jealous? Hell, he didn’t mind a bit if Jack joined in. 

As they got ready to head home, Rumlow asked Steve, “Want to come over?” 

Steve shrugged. “Why not?” 

Rollins was nowhere to be seen this time. Steve rode his motorcycle and followed Rumlow home. 

“Want a drink? Beer?”

“Sure. Beer’s fine.”

Rumlow got them both a beer and they sat on that huge black sofa. It seemed even bigger without Jack’s bulk on it. 

Rumlow grabbed the remote and began flipping channels. “What do you usually watch?” he asked. 

“I watch baseball and sometimes Natasha comes over and makes me watch _Survivor_.”

Rumlow howled with laughter. “Romanov watches _Survivor_? God, can I rib her for it?” Rumlow was still laughing several seconds later. He stopped and grinned at Steve. “Do you like it?” 

Steve just shook his head. “What do you think? She’s pretty funny watching it and yelling at the people on the television.”

“Does she watch figure skating, too?” Rumlow asked and both of them laughed. 

“She likes Disney princess movies,” Steve said, “but I do, too.”

They both dissolved into laughter again. 

“Not really?” Rumlow asked. 

Steve shrugged and nodded.

“I suppose I could find you a princess movie then,” Rumlow told him.

“I’m good with explosions and sports, if it makes you more comfortable.” 

They settled on a Batman movie. 

“I remember the first Superman comics,” Steve commented. “Bucky and I read them as soon as we could scrape up a few pennies to buy’ em.”

“God, you’re old,” Rumlow teased. 

“I get around all right for an old guy,” Steve told him.

Rumlow licked his lip and, for a second, he looked a little like a hungry wolf. Steve found himself staring at his mouth. “I’ll bet you do.”

Neither of them said anything for a second. 

“Why am I here, Rumlow?” 

Brock grinned. “You know why.” 

Steve asked, “What about Jack?” 

“I don’t belong to Jack.”

“Does he know that? He seems pretty possessive.”

“Are you turning me down?” Rumlow asked, looking irritated. 

“No. I – I want you. You know that.”

Rumlow didn’t answer him, but turned to watch the movie. Steve moved a little closer and turned his attention to the movie, too. He knew when Brock stopped watching the movie and started looking at him. When Steve turned to look at him in return, Brock leaned over and kissed his lips, just a quick kiss, followed by another not so quick kiss. Steve opened his mouth to Brock’s insistent tongue. 

“Mmm,” he murmured as Rumlow’s tongue slid alongside his own. 

Steve moved closer, putting his arms around Rumlow and hugging him as they kissed. He made another sound when he felt Rumlow’s hand move over his cock, rubbing firmly until Steve was fully erect inside his tightening khaki’s. 

They paused and looked at one another. “You’re as big as Jack,” Brock murmured with a grin. 

“Is that a problem?” Steve asked, moving his own hand over to touch Brock. He wasn’t all that small either and Steve could actually feel his heat through his trousers. 

“Not for me.”

They went back to their kissing. Steve was a little surprised that hard, tough Rumlow loved kissing so much. He had no objections, though, as touch starved as he was. He’d learned to kiss when he and Bucky were teens and practiced on one another.

“Maybe we move this to the bedroom,” Rumlow said as Steve slid his hand under his black t-shirt. He stood up. Steve stood and followed him to the other room. They didn’t strip, but came back together beside the bed, embracing and kissing, as Steve’s hands went back to the warm skin under Rumlow’s shirt. He pulled away from the kiss as he pulled the t-shirt up and over Brock’s head. He nipped at Brock’s lip as his hands worked the fastenings of his belt. As soon as he finished with Brock’s belt, he unzipped him and gracefully slid to his knees in front of him. 

“Fuck!” Brock hissed.

Steve looked up in lust filled eyes as he freed Rumlow’s thick, heavy cock from the confines of his boxers. He used his thumb to rub slick precome all over the head then slid his hand slowly down all the way. He took as much as he could into his mouth and used his hand on the rest. He started slowly and ramped up both the pressure and the speed.

In minutes, Rumlow was on the edge. “Rogers, Steve, slow down, please. I can’t last long with – oh fuck ohhh fucking god, I’m gonna come,” he said then dissolved into noises as he came in Steve’s mouth. 

Steve licked and sucked until he felt all the tension leave Rumlow’s muscles. Then he let him slip free and looked up. “Sorry. I couldn’t stop.” 

“Not a problem,” Brock choked out. 

*

If Rumlow didn’t want the s.o.b. so bad, he’d have gotten a little pissed at him, but it felt so damned good. Rogers wasn’t new to giving head, that was for sure. He wondered if Steve had sucked the Asset’s dick when they were kids, then decided he didn’t want to think about it now. He sat down on the side of the bed, mostly because his knees were a little wobbly. 

“So do I get to see you naked, big guy?”

He was looking at the erection quite obvious in Steve’s trousers. Steve made short work of removing first, his shirt then trousers and underwear. Brock moved up onto the bed and Steve lay beside him, reaching for him, kissing him. Rumlow felt Steve rubbing himself against his leg. He reached down and wrapped his hand around Steve. He was as big as Jack. 

Steve fucked his hand. Hard. 

“You need to tell me what you want.”

Steve rolled onto his back. “Suck it,” he whispered. “I haven’t had a blow job in seventy years.” 

Rumlow was a little surprised. He’d expected he’d be getting his ass fucked by now. He had no problem doing as Rogers asked. He moved down and scooted close enough to reach him comfortably if he leaned on one arm and used the other one to touch Steve. 

He buried his nose in the coarse brown hair around Rogers’ cock and smelled him. Damn! His dick even smelled clean and wholesome. He darted his tongue out and tasted him, moving so he could lap up the underside. He grinned when Steve gasped. 

He pulled back and looked at Steve as he slid his hand up and down his length several times. Fuck, the boy was pretty all over. Rumlow moved back to taste him again, taking him into his mouth this time, bobbing his head up and down as he got with it. 

He was unrelenting, smiling around Steve in his mouth when Steve grabbed the bedspread in one hand and his hair in the other. He could feel how close Steve was. He pulled off, using his hand to drive Steve over the edge, opening his mouth as semen spurted out and into his mouth and onto his face. He licked Steve clean when he was done. 

He didn’t expect Rogers to pull him up and lick his own semen from his face then kiss him thoroughly. Rumlow was getting turned on again. He wasn’t too sure how well he might perform, but this boy was so fucking erotic that he couldn’t help himself. 

He rolled over and opened the drawer by the bed, taking out a bottle of lube. When he turned back, Steve was watching and licked his lip, then turned onto his side, offering his ass to Brock.

“Oh fuck!” slipped out before he realized it. 

“You don’t want to do it this way?” Steve asked. 

“Oh yes. I just thought, well, never mind.”

“Sometimes I need to – this is what I want. Okay?” Steve sounded so damned needy that Brock thought he might melt. 

He flipped the cap on the lube bottle. 

Steve groaned when Brock roughly prepared him, finally adding three fingers. “Do it, Brock! Fuck me!” 

“On your hands and knees.”

Steve did as he was told. Rumlow moved up behind him and pushed himself in. Crap on a cracker! He was fucking Captain – fucking – America! He gripped Steve’s ass hard and made a sound himself as Steve pushed back, meeting his hard thrusts. Steve put one hand under himself to grasp his cock, causing him squeeze Brock even tighter inside. 

Rumlow closed his eyes, trying to slow down. It was no use. Steve cried out and came again and Brock was lost as Steve’s body spasmed around him. He followed only moments later. 

Neither of them moved or said anything for several seconds, then Rumlow pulled free and surprised even himself when he leaned down and kissed the small of Rogers’ back. Steve rolled onto his side and looked up at Brock. 

“I need to get dressed and go. It’s late. Fury will send Hill after me,” he said.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” The last thing he wanted was for his boss to come snooping around. Pierce wanted him to keep an eye on Rogers. He was pretty sure burying his dick in Rogers’ ass was not what he meant. 

Steve dressed quietly as Rumlow tried not to watch. He found himself wishing Jack had been there with them. It only bothered him a little that many of his thoughts lately were more about him and Rollins together than apart. 

*

The next day at work, Rollins knew as soon as he laid eyes on Rumlow that he’d fucked Rogers last night. He expected it to eat at him, make him furious. It didn’t. 

Rumlow was his usual asshole self, barking at Rollins and watching Cap’s every move. 

Rollins said, “You shouldn’t get too attached.” 

“Jealous?” Rumlow asked as he looked through the crap on his desk. Even he couldn’t escape the endless paperwork that SHIELD demanded. 

“Nope. Just gonna be hard to do your job someday.” 

“Watch your mouth, Jack. The walls have ears.” 

Rollins slammed Rumlow’s office door and turned back to face him. He didn’t say a word, just grabbed Rumlow and shoved him against the wall, face first. He pressed himself against Rumlow’s back and put his mouth at his ear. “He would kill you in a New York minute. You know that.” 

“And you wouldn’t?” 

“I – no, I’d have to think about it first.”

He felt Brock shaking with laughter. “You stupid bastard. Don’t you think I know what I’m doing?” 

“I don’t think you have a clue how dangerous Rogers can be.” He bit Brock’s shoulder through his shirt while keeping him pinned to the wall. Rollins reached around and grabbed Rumlow’s crotch and found him already hard. “Is that why you like him? Because he’s dangerous?” 

Rumlow pushed against his hand. “Come home with me next time he does. You’ll see.”

“That he’s dangerous?” 

“That he’s fuckin’ hot. Shut up with the dangerous shit. I knew that to begin with.”

“You want me to fuck your – what the hell is he?” Rollins was getting angry and confused by his star-struck comrade. 

Rumlow turned to face him and thrust his hips against Jack’s. “Hurry up. We’ve got a briefing in half an hour. Don’t wanna go out with a boner.” 

“Asshole,” Rollins called him before he opened Brock’s trousers. He fumbled with his underwear then wrapped his big hand around that hot, silky cock of Brock’s. “How many times can you go in 24 hours? What’re you? 15?” Rollins laughed as he roughly jerked Rumlow off. Rumlow shut him up by kissing him as he came all over Jack’s hand and his trousers. 

“What about you? Blow job?” Brock asked, looking down at Jack’s bulging trousers with that shitty smirk of his. 

“No time. Later. Maybe without the pretty blond.” Jack had heard enough about Rogers to last a lifetime. 

*

They had a mission. There was something happening down in Virginia on the Blue Ridge Parkway. When they got there, there was a creature of some sort, something enhanced or alien. It had wandered into one of the small towns adjacent to the parkway and was making like Godzilla and tearing buildings up as it moved along. It had hidden in a wooded area when it heard them approaching. As they approached it, it seemed to be about the size of an elephant. 

Cap led them with Rollins and Rumlow in the rear. They spread out to surround it, closing in. When they got within thirty feet, the thing began shooting fire out at them. 

“Watch out,” Cap said on coms. “It seems to be striking out randomly.”

They still hadn’t managed to get close enough to see what it was. 

“Hold your fire. I don’t want us shooting one another,” Steve warned them. 

Rollins was chomping at the bit to go in after the thing and said so.

“Jack, we don’t even know what it is!” Rumlow told him, knowing he wouldn’t listen unless he wanted to. 

He didn’t and broke ranks in a charge at the beast. Rumlow yelled at Cap. “Fuck! He’s going!” and the rest of them charged the thing as well. 

Fire shot at Jack, like a flame thrower. He dodged the worst of it with Rumlow on his heels. Rumlow didn’t get out of the flames quick enough and he got some burns though they didn’t slow him down as he and Jack ran from the fires. They all met back up far enough that its flames didn’t reach them. They finally got a look at it. 

“It’s a damned dinosaur!” Rollins yelled as the thing stood up on two feet and roared, flames coming out of its mouth. 

It was a giant lizard of some kind. It charged Rumlow, grabbing him and pulling him back with it. Steve and Jack went after it, emptying their guns then Steve threw his down and ran behind the thing, grabbing it by the tale and finally swinging it as if it weighed only a few pounds. It dropped Brock and Jack rushed in to grab him, while the rest of the unit shot at the thing until they’d killed it. 

Steve and Jack both were bloody and injured, too, but neither of them seemed to notice as they rushed Rumlow to the Quinjet and lifted off with him as soon as the rest of the team boarded. They left the mess for SHIELD to clean up. 

Back in DC, all three were rushed to the hospital. Steve had a few bullet wounds but none were more than flesh wounds. Jack had taken a glancing shot to the shoulder. He acted as if it was nothing. Brock had been shot at least once, a flesh wound, but he had a broken arm, bruised kidneys and one of his lungs collapsed. 

The doctor came out to the waiting room to the two dirty, bloody soldiers. She told them about his injuries.

“You guys look like hell and smell worse. Go home. He’s going to be fine. We’ll drug him tonight and he should be ready to scream and yell at you by morning.” She remembered him from other injuries. “Now go. You smell too bad to stay here.” 

“Can we see him?” Rollins asked her. 

“Tomorrow. Go home.” She touched his arm. “He’s okay. Nothing was so bad we couldn’t fix it.” 

“Come on, Rollins. We need to get those damned reports done.” 

Rollins made a noncommittal sound and followed Steve. 

*

After they’d done their reports and showered, they both headed to the parking lot at the Triskelion. 

“Grab some dinner?” Steve asked Rollins. 

“Why not?” Jack growled back at him. “I ain’t riding that damned bike. Follow me.”

Jack drove to the bar and grill where they all often hung out. Some of the other STRIKE team members were there when they walked in and broke into applause. Rollins shot them a look and they clammed up. 

They all did insist on buying food and beer for them and that they both accepted. 

Neither Rollins nor Rogers said much and, after they ate, they both got up.

Rollins looked at Steve. “Come over for a beer?” 

Steve nodded. He had felt the tension in Rollins and thought maybe they should work it out for the sake of the team. He followed Rollins to a little house in the suburbs, which was surprising in and of itself. 

The inside of the house was quite homey, certainly something he didn’t expect. They colors were warm, yellow walls with earth tones. The sofa was big and comfy with lots of cushions. There was even an old-fashioned crocheted afghan on the back of the sofa like the one Steve remembered in Bucky’s house when they were boys. 

“Have a seat. I’ll get us a beer.” He retuned a moment later and tossed a can to Steve. 

“Nice place.” 

“Belongs to my sister. She, uh, got married and moved out so I moved in. Reminds me of home,” Rollins said and finally sat on the other end of the sofa from Steve.

“Are you all right, Jack?” Steve looked at the big man. Jack was still a good-looking man despite the long scar on his chin and the way it tugged on his eye and the corner of his mouth. His hair needed a trim and he always looked a little like his clothes were too tight. 

“You’re just a fuck to him. Do you get that?” Jack blurted out. Steve realized at that moment that Brock was not just a fuck to Jack. 

“I do. I – yeah, I get it.”

“Good. Then we’ll get along fine.” 

They drank their beer silently. Steve got up. “I’ll see you in the morning, Rollins.” 

“Did he kiss you?” 

Steve nodded. 

“He likes kissing. Kind of girlie, but he’s good at it.” 

Yes, he was, Steve thought to himself as Jack walked him to his bike. 

*

Jack was planted by Brock’s hospital bed when Steve got there early the next morning. Brock was sleeping. Rollins nodded and rose from his seat, motioned Steve outside. 

“How is he?” 

“He’s all right, but the doc says he can leave if he’s breathing okay this afternoon. I’m taking him home with me until he’s well.”

“Good idea. He’s too stubborn to ask for help,” Steve told him. 

*

In a week, Brock was back at work though he had another week or more before he’d be cleared for anything but desk duty and even then, it would be light because of his arm. Steve had gone to Jack’s to check on him several times. Rollins had watched him like a hawk. 

“Cap!” Rumlow greeted him when he got in to work. 

“Rumlow. You look all healed.” 

“All but my wing.” He held up his arm. It did look like a wing with the cast on it. 

“Jack taking good care of you?”

“I am,” Rollins answered for him. 

Steve turned and smiled at Rollins. “Rollins.” 

“Ready to grab a beer after work?” Rumlow asked Steve. Rollins had an irritated look, but only for a moment. 

“Sure. I’ll meet you there,” Steve answered and went to his own work. 

Later that day, they went to the same little bar they always hit. Jack knocked back bourbon while Steve and Brock drank beer. 

“What’s with him?” Steve asked when Rollins had gone to the restroom.

“He’s Jack.” Rumlow shrugged. 

When they went out to leave, Rumlow stole a kiss from Steve in the alley while Rollins fetched the car. 

“Come home with me?” Rumlow asked. 

“Not tonight. Not ready to fight Rollins and he’s just drunk enough to want that,” Steve said. 

“Maybe the three of us should – uh, get together.”

Steve’s eyes widened. That was not an invitation he was expecting. “Uh, well, -”

“Here’s Jack. Maybe I can convince him to let me drive. See you at the office.” Rumlow opened the driver side door and Rollins got out without arguing so Brock could drive. 

As Rollins went behind the SUV to get in the other side, he spoke to Steve. “See you later, Rogers.” He awkwardly squeezed Steve’s shoulder and they were gone. 

*

Rollins was still a bit embarrassed that he was jealous. It seemed too much like something a horny teenager would feel. And Brock didn’t seem too happy about it, either. 

“You do know I’m a grown ass man?” Brock asked him when they got to Rumlow’s apartment. 

Rollins grinned and nodded. Did he ever! 

He locked the doors and set the alarms and turned to Rumlow. “Let’s go to bed.” 

They went. 

He watched as Rumlow pulled his shirt over his head awkwardly then unfastened his belt and the button on his trousers. Jack’s cock was already swelling at the sight even before Brock got his trousers off. 

He jerked his own clothes off quickly and pulled Brock into his arms. He couldn’t quite get used to all the kissing, but he did like it when Brock slid his tongue into this mouth as their naked bodies touched. 

“Missed this,” Rollins said as they moved toward the bed. 

“Hush talking and fuck me,” Brock told him. 

Rollins laughed and did as he was ordered. 

It was still dark when the alarm sounded. Time to get up. Jack hadn’t got used to having sex with Rumlow in a bed yet. It was surely nice to be able to just go to sleep when he was done. 

He rolled over and looked at his sleeping companion. What was he going to do about Rogers? Maybe just ride it out. Rogers would be gone once Project Insight was activated anyway, wouldn’t he? He put that thought out of his mind as fast he’d thought of it. Some days, he wasn’t too sure about the whole thing. He’d have run a long time ago had it not been for Brock. 

He moved close to Rumlow and touched his shoulder. “Wake up, Brock. Time for fucking work.” 

After they both got showers and coffee, Rollins drove them to the Triskelion. 

On the way into the office, Rumlow said, “I’m asking him over and I’m going to fuck him. You’re welcome to join us or not, but don’t give me any shit over him. My job is my job, but I – he’s not so bad. That clear?” 

Rollins felt a knot form in his stomach. He nodded. 

Rumlow was true to his word and asked Cap over for a beer after work. Steve agreed. 

*

“You know, you need to steer clear of those two, don’t you?” Natasha asked as she came into his small office and sat on Steve’s desk. 

“What two?” 

“Gung and ho,” she answered. 

“They’re okay,” he answered.

“No, they’re not, but you’re too stubborn to listen. Had sex with Rumlow yet?” 

Steve gaped. He hadn’t expected her to ask him that. 

“So yes. How did you get him away from his guard dog?”

“You mean Jack?” 

She nodded. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

She hopped down off the desk. “Be careful, Rogers,” she told him as she exited the room. 

Should he stay away? He’d already promised to go over to Rumlow’s place after work. He assumed for beer and pizza, because Jack was coming, too. His phone rang and he was too busy the rest of the day to worry about any of that. 

It was beer, pizza and baseball when he got to Brock’s. 

For a while anyway. 

Rollins made himself scarce after they ate, finding something to do in Rumlow’s home gym. 

“What’s up?” Steve asked.

“We were wondering if you’d considered a threesome.” 

Fuck! Rumlow didn’t mince words at all, did he? 

“You, me, and Rollins?” Steve knew his voice sounded funny. “You sure he’s interested? He doesn’t like me much.” 

“He’s okay with it.”

Steve’s mouth was dry. Maybe he _was_ getting in over his head with these two. But there was one thing – the idea excited the hell out of him. 

Steve nodded and sat beside Rumlow on the sofa. “He told me that I was just a fuck to you the other day. He was warning me away.” 

Brock kissed him, one of those kisses that went straight to his groin and he felt himself growing hard. He arched into Rumlow’s touch as he placed a hand over Steve’s cock, rubbing him through his trousers. 

Steve knew Jack was watching before he saw him standing in the doorway. He turned from Rumlow. “Are you going to join us?” Steve asked him, his nerves showing in the uneven sound of his voice. 

Jack nodded. “I’m going to watch for a bit. I’m not sure how I feel about this yet.” 

Steve wanted to smack Brock for not telling him that Jack was uncertain, but he said nothing, just nodded back at Jack. “I’m okay with that.” 

Rumlow pulled him back into his embrace. They kissed for several minutes, then began to undress one another. After several kisses and a lot of caresses to just uncovered skin, they were both naked. Steve didn’t dare look at Rollins yet. A part of him expected the big man to break them apart and tell him to get the hell out. 

He stopped thinking about that when Rumlow wrapped his fingers around Steve’s erection and started moving his hand up and down slowly. The next time he noticed Rollins, he sat down behind him and leaned close, kissing Steve’s neck in the back. 

Steve heard himself groan as he felt goosebumps on his skin. It was only when he glanced back that he saw that Rollins was as naked as he and Rumlow were. He sat back on the sofa so he could see Rollins better. The man was as tall as Steve and bulkier. He saw gunshot scars on his upper chest and some scars down on his side that might have been burn scars. 

Both men watched as Steve kissed the scars one by one. Jack’s cock was as hard as Steve’s by the time Steve kissed the scar on his face. 

“I didn’t mean to want you, Rogers,” Rollins murmured as Steve kissed his lips. “It’s his damn fault,” he said when they paused and looked at one another.

Steve noticed that Rumlow was grinning at them both. 

Steve was smart enough to know that he needed to let Jack take the lead. Rumlow commanded Rollins in the field, but he was sure that Jack commanded when they were alone. There was something dark and scary about Rollins, as if he were feral in some way. It was that quality that was making Steve want him so fucking much right now. He could almost smell the testosterone on his skin as he nipped and kissed here and there. 

Steve found himself doing something that surprised even him. He climbed onto Jack’s lap, facing him and put a leg on either side of him. Their cocks rubbed together. Steve got in his face, licking and kissing the scar on his face as he reached his hand down and caressed Rollins’ cock. 

Rumlow whispered, “He’s so hot, isn’t he, Jack? He makes my skin burn, just like you do.” He leaned close and kissed Jack then Steve. He put his head down between them. Steve felt his rough tongue lapping at him. He knew he was licking Jack when the other man moaned Brock’s name. 

Steve kissed Jack again while Brock licked and sucked at one then other, using his hand on the one his mouth was not on. For a man who professed not to like kissing, Jack was a wonderful kisser. His tongue teased and he sucked ever so gently on Steve’s tongue when it was in his mouth. 

Jack stopped kissing him and leaned close enough that Steve could feel the warmth of his breath when he spoke. “Put your mouth on me, too, Cap. Please.” 

Steve moved off of his lap and moved so he was facing Brock over Jack’s large cock. Rumlow grinned at him and they both licked up opposite sides like Jack was a lollipop.

“God!” Jack moaned out loud when both of them reached the head. Steve ran his tongue over the little knot where the tissue joined on the underside while Brock licked at the tiny slit that was leaking precome. “I want you, Rogers. I want to be buried in that sweet ass of yours. I’ve wanted it for a long time.” 

This came as a complete surprise to Steve and when he looked at Brock, he realized that even he had not known his lover wanted Steve. 

“How do you want me?” Steve asked him as he hunted the lube that he knew Brock kept in the drawer. 

“Sit here and ride me,” Jack said. Brock kissed him then kissed Steve. Rumlow poured lube into his own hands and then some into Jack’s hands. He began to lube Jack while Jack slid a finger inside Steve. Jack found the spot that made Steve tremble and moan with the second finger. “One more or are you ready?” Jack asked after sliding both fingers in and out until Steve felt ready to beg. 

“I’m so damned ready. Please, Jack.” 

He moved around so he was sitting on Jack and facing outward. He slid slowly down, taking the long, thick cock in all the way. It hurt until he got used to being so stretched. 

“Mm, baby, you’re tight and hot as hell,” Jack growled as he put his hands on Steve’s waist. 

Rumlow knelt down in front of them and took Steve into his mouth. He sucked Steve deep. Steve felt his cock pushing into Rumlow’s throat. He wanted to touch Brock, but he was using both hands to brace himself on the sofa so he could actually ride Jack. He experimented with using one hand and his balance worked well enough that he had a hand free to put his hand in Brock’s spikey dark hair. 

“God, yes!” Steve cried out to both of them as he realized there was no way he could last very long with this onslaught of sensation from both men. He thought it couldn’t get any more stimulating, then three things happened. Jack’s cock began to brush against that spot inside that made him whimper like a puppy and Jack also managed to bite his back just beneath his shoulder blade. He bit hard then soothed the skin with wet kisses. Brock began sliding his hand up and down Steve along with his mouth. 

Steve felt everything go tight, like his whole body stopped for a split second then he exploded into nothing but sensation, everywhere. He could almost hear Jack’s and Brock’s hearts beating as pleasure pounded with every beat of his own heart. 

Jack gripped his hips hard enough to leave fingerprints, though they’d be gone before morning. He lifted Steve and slammed him down hard, arching up into him from beneath as he did. Steve felt him come, felt the warmth spilling inside, running out of him. 

Both of them cried out together. One of Brock’s hands was still around Steve and the other was on his own cock. He moved up so when he came, it spurted onto Steve’s cock and his belly. Steve moaned at the sight. 

They collapsed in a heap on top of Jack. 

“You’re heavy as hell,” Jack said as he shifted underneath Steve. Steve rolled off of him and sat beside him, Brock sat on the other side. 

They all seemed a little at a loss for what to say or do. Steve figured he should go, but he really didn’t want to. He knew this would all end soon enough, and he had no desire for it to end tonight. 

“There’s room in the bed for all of us if you two want to stay. No work tomorrow unless we get called out for something,” Rumlow finally said. 

He got up and reached for both men’s hands. They followed him to the bed. Steve ended up in the middle. Rumlow slept with his butt against Steve and Jack curled up against his side. All three were asleep in minutes. 

*

“How the hell are we supposed to do what Pierce wants?” Rollins asked Rumlow as they headed to the hospital to bring Rogers back to talk to Pierce. Fury had been shot and the whole operation was about to be blown wide open. Pierce felt compelled to give Rogers a chance to join them, though they all knew that wasn’t going to happen. 

Rumlow shrugged. “It’s our job, Jack.” 

“Is it?” Rollins was not as good at compartmentalization at Brock was. Even for HYDRA. The truth was he was in it for Rumlow, not the damned ideology. He’d follow Brock through hell. 

“We do as we’re told.” 

Rollins nodded. “Not sure I can.”

“Just follow my lead. You’ll do fine.” 

Rollins nodded. He trusted Brock. Everything would be all right. 

Rumlow hit a phone number on his phone. “Hill? Listen to me and don’t say a damned word…”

*

From the outside, it looked like they had almost killed Rogers and almost allowed Pierce to win. From the outside. 

Rumlow nearly died when the helicarrier hit the building. Rollins died in the council chambers when the building collapsed. 

Rogers lived and saved millions from Project Insight. 

That was all part of Rumlow’s plan.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
